Prior to loading and/or unloading of trucks or truck trailers it is important from a safety standpoint that the vehicle be properly secured in a parked position next to the loading dock or platform. In this regard, it is important that the driver of the vehicle be aware of the fact that the vehicle is secured in a parked position and, thus, avoid the possibility of an inadvertent attempt being made to move the vehicle away from the dock or platform while it is secured thereto.
Various locking mechanisms and devices for this general purpose have heretofore been provided; however, because of certain design features they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are unstable and incapable of withstanding the stresses and strains normally encountered when utilizing such equipment; (b) the various components thereof are exposed and highly susceptible to being damaged due to vandalism or by the vehicle when the latter is being maneuvered into its parked position; (c) because of the exposure of various components their operation may be deleteriously affected by adverse climatic conditions; (d) they are incapable of accommodating vehicles, the physical dimensions of which may vary over a wide range; (e) the location of the mechanism or device at the loading dock or platform interferes with the normal operation of lift trucks, or the like, utilized during the loading and/or unloading operations; (f) the mechanism or device is bulky and awkward to manipulate and cannot be effectively operated from a remote location; (e) the mechanism or device requires substantial modifications to be made to the dock or platform in order to properly install the mechanism or device on the dock or platform; and (f) the mechanism or device is not readily capable of being connected to a dock leveler apparatus incorporated in the dock so that the operation of the mechanism or device cannot be readily coordinated with that of the dock leveler.